Bombs Bursting in Air
by WhiteCrow10
Summary: After entering World War II, America reconciles with England so they can fight side by side. USUK if you squint.


**Just a little USUK drabble I wanted to do for Valentine's Day. My class is getting closer and closer to studying World War II so I decided to set this in that period of time. Technically, it's not really USUK... I guess it could be if you squint. It's basically England and America reconciling so that they can fight the war together. So... not really fitting to Valentine's Day... ._. The title is a line from The Star-Spangled Banner, the American national anthem. I hope you all like this one! Enjoy!**

Bombs Bursting in Air

A Hetalia Valentine's Day one-shot

He had never seen England so broken. As far back as he could remember, he couldn't recall seeing the nation so defeated.

It was easy to see that the war had taken a lot out of England. His emerald eyes had lost their shine and his blonde hair was covered in dust, probably from trying to clean up the wreckage. His green military jacket was open, showing the bandages wrapped tightly around his chest.

In truth, America didn't really know why he's there. Well, there is a reason he's there, in this war, and he has a scar running along his shoulder to prove it. Pearl Harbor was one of the biggest reasons he entered the war but he didn't know why he's _there_, in London, staring down at the broken man that had once raised him.

England sat in front of the younger nation, slumped in his comfy red velvet armchair as he stared down at the ground. There was only the sound of the grandfather clock ticking in the background, the pendulum swing back and forth as the hands slowly moved.

_Tick, tock… Tick, tock…_

"Well?" England suddenly asked, his voice weak and resigned. "What did you come here for?"

America didn't really know how to respond because he didn't know the answer himself. He lowered his gaze to the ground, trying to avoid England's gaze which is now burning a hole in the American's skull.

"I…" he couldn't go any further; his tongue was dry and it felt like someone had stuck a cotton swab in his mouth.

England sighed heavily and released the American from his gaze, bowing his head. America had to wonder just how beaten up the other country was. The bombings had stopped in May but the Briton was probably still feeling the pain. Under all of those bandages were great scars left from the Blitz, scars that would take a long time to heal.

"I look pathetic, don't I?" England asked and America jerked his head up, surprised.

"N-no… You don't…!" America protested. "You look…"

"Like I've been fighting a war all by myself after Francis was captured and Russia signed that damned non-aggression pact," the Briton continued firmly. "I've been trying so hard… Germany is plenty strong right now but I swear, I'll pound his arse into the dirt." England gripped the arms of his chair hard as if they were Germany and Italy's necks.

"I… I'm sorry…" America muttered, bowing his head again.

England snorted, holding back a snippy retort.

"I was trying to help you, Arthur," America continued. "I just didn't know…"

"Don't call me that," England growled. "You have no right to call me by that name."

"What's the matter with you?" America asked. "It's your name, can't I call you by your name?"

"You will address me as England," the Briton said harshly, not looking up at the other nation. "You haven't called me Arthur ever since…" He paused, trying hard not to recall what had happened mere centuries earlier.

"Please tell me that's not what this is about," America sighed, his mind going back to where England's was. "Arthur, that happened a long time ago! We're allies now! I put it behind me and you should too."

"I SAID DON'T CALL ME THAT!" Arthur screamed, whipping his head up to meet the American's eyes. "You have no right to call me that! Do you have any idea how painful it was? It still hurts to this very day!"

America remained silent, staring into England's green eyes. The emerald orbs were filled with so much pain and tears were starting to well up in them.

"Did you ever think…" America started, looking down at the ground. "Did you ever even consider that I was in pain too?" England looked shamefully at the ground. "It was a hard decision to make, Arthur, but I had to do it. I had to do it for my people."

"I know…" England muttered, looking up at America. "I just… can't forget…"

America sighed and knelt in front of England's chair, taking the other nation's hands in his own. "Listen, Arthur, we can no longer live in the past. There's a war going on, probably even worse than the Great War. You and I need to do the best we can to defeat Germany, Italy, and Japan and trust me, we'll need level heads while doing it. So please, can you put the Revolution behind you and forgive me?"

England nodded slowly and inhaled a shaky breath. "Okay… I will… even if you are a git…"

America smiled brightly. "There, that's the Arthur I know. Now, what do you say we go out and kick some major Nazi ass?"

England smiled and quickly drew America into a tight embrace. "Thank you," he whispered. "Thank you, Alfred…"

America smiled as he held England close, burrowing his nose in the other nation's hair. There was a great war in front of them and he was glad to know that England was going to be by his side throughout the entire thing. They were going to win this thing, he could just feel it.

The End

**Note: The Blitz or the bombing of Britain lasted from September of 1940 to May of 1941. Later on in 1941, America was attacked by Japan on December 7th and declared war on the 8th. **


End file.
